


Warm me up

by Totallynotawitch



Series: Hello Sunshine [2]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Spirit, Fluff, I think it's fitting, I'm starting to realize a theme in my standrew fics, Kissing, M/M, Romance, and gingerbread cookies, don't ask why this is coming out now, food is a main staple of my standrew works, just appreciate it, overly gooey cheesy fluff, with songs (sung by the characters or not) and food, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: Adam challenges Andrew to a gingerbread making contest. Andrew quickly realizes that they don’t have any frosting so Steven volunteers to buy some. He almost freezes his butt off and tries to get Andrew to help warm him up.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Series: Hello Sunshine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942552
Kudos: 15





	Warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> This is fun to write. Although it was a little weird to listen to Christmas music in September to write this. I imagine they are in Big Bear for this. It’s also about 7 years before my prior fic: Fly me to the Moon That doesn't need to be read to understand this  
> The part about midnight mass is something my family does but I have no clue if Steven does.   
> And same spiel please, do not show this to anyone mentioned in this fic. This was just a fun bit of writing excercise, I don’t want or need them to see this.

Cold air rushes into the apartment as Steven treks into the cabin. He quickly shuts the door and shed off his ice-cold layer. The intense warmth surrounding the cabin is a blessing for his frozen body. Andrew peaks his head around from the kitchen and smiles at his boyfriend. “Hey Stevie, how did it go? Did you find the stuff before frostbite took you ass?”  
“My ass is right where it needs to be no thanks to you.” Steven shivered and wiggled around. “Also,” Steven waves around the stuff. “I got the stuff.” 

He places it on the counter before forcing himself into Andrew’s arms. “It’s so fucking cold out there, Andy. I hope the frosting for the gingerbread house is worth it.”

“Show title.” Andrew ran his hands up and down Steven’s arms to try and warm him up. “I can smile, that’ll warm you up.” 

Steven’s responding giggle was like sunshine personified. He snuggled closer bending his back to be able to shove his face into Andrew’s neck. Christmas music played softly in the background as the pair basked in each other’s presence. Going to the cabin to celebrate their first Christmas together was a nice choice. It gave them some much needed time off and lovely memories. Hot chocolate and marshmallows by the fire, fresh snow, and dancing late at night to Christmas music. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve. Andrew agreed to do Steven’s tradition of midnight mass and opening one gift before heading off to bed, on the condition that they make gingerbread houses too. Adam challenged him to a gingerbread house bake-off, and Andrew would not lose. 

“I don’t know. It’d have to be a pretty brilliant smile to warm these icicles.” Quickly Steven pressed his frozen hands to Andrew’s cheeks. The shorter man squawks deeply, jumping away from Steven’s hands. At that Steven laughs deeply chasing his boyfriend around the kitchen. 

“Get away from me, Jack Frost. And be careful of the gingerbread house. You break it, no cuddles for the rest of the night.” That makes Steven finally stop and pout. Andrew has to steel himself up against the dreaded pout. 

“Fine, fine, baby. I’ll sit here.” Steven takes a seat on one of the island barstools across from Andrew. “And watch you cook while I warm up my hands. On my own.” Steven says that last bit overdramatically with an even bigger pout to match. Andrew’s resistance crumbles as he goes to stand by his boyfriend. 

Carefully, Andrew wraps his hands around Steven’s, slowly massaging them to try and warm them up. Steven smiles at the action sickeningly sweetly. He leans forward to rest his forehead on Andrew’s chest. Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas rang out throughout the house. The slow song set a soft romantic mood in. They listened quietly to the song as Andrew moved on from not just massaging the icicles to breathing on and kissing them. It made Steven shiver and giggle in delight. 

“Merry Christmas, Andy,” Steven sing-songed

Andrew snorted, “Merry Christmas Sweetie. Now, let’s finish this Gingerbread house.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk if y'all want to know or not, but Adam won


End file.
